


Love by 420

by jeonwoos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Minor Chensung, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Underage Drinking, hyuck is shy, i know nothing about weed, jeno n jaem r bffs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonwoos/pseuds/jeonwoos
Summary: At 10:47 p.m., Na Jaemin gets a drink spilled on him, courtesy of Donghyuck.At 11:10 p.m., the two of them are trading smoke between their mouths.Donghyuck isn’t complaining.





	Love by 420

**Author's Note:**

> uh

Donghyuck is leaned up against the wall next to Kwon Soonyoung’s fireplace, nursing a margarita and chatting with a stranger about the party when Na Jaemin enters through the front door and practically sucker punches the air out of his lungs. 

His attention snaps away from the stranger and onto Jaemin, eyes scanning over the boy’s wind-blown hair, calvin klein t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. His mouth goes dry. 

He hesitates for a moment, then downs the rest of his drink and tosses the can towards one of the giant plants in the corner of the room. Having given the stranger a polite nod, he catches sight of Jaemin making his way toward the kitchen and uses the chance to grab another drink. 

“Hey, Donghyuck,” Tzuyu greets him as he slips past the entrance. She’s mixing drinks beside the sink and passing them through the window-like opening connecting to the living room. “Want one?”

Donghyuck shrugs, “What is it?”

Tzuyu pours him a small glass of light pink liquid. “Pink lemonade-vodka. It’s like punch, try it.”

Donghyuck takes a sip and hums. “Nice. Thanks, Tzuyu.” 

He taps his index and middle fingers against the rim of his glass and turns, chancing a glance around the kitchen. His gaze bounces nervously from one group of people to another; Soonyoung’s kitchen is bigger than Donghyuck’s fucking _bedroom_ —

Donghyuck’s eyes halt to a startled stop when they meet Jaemin’s from across the marble island. Donghyuck silently wills himself not to choke on his own spit and grips his glass tighter.

Jaemin, who looks just as great as he did a couple minutes ago, offers him a soft smile, eyes flitting across Donghyuck’s face momentarily before turning back to his conversation with his friends. Donghyuck watches as Jaemin runs a hand through his hair, the multitude of rings and bracelets he’s wearing glinting softly in the light. Donghyuck blinks. He leans back against the edge of the counter and sips his drink, heart fluttering in his chest.

“-Jaemin?”

His head whips to the side. “Huh?”

“You like him?” Tzuyu is smiling at him knowingly. Donghyuck inhales.

“I...I barely know him,” he says, shoulders deflating and untensing at once.

“So you think he’s cute?” she asks, and turns to lean back against the counter with him.

Donghyuck‘s neck is burning. “You don’t?”

“Jeno’s cuter.”

“Not really.”

Donghyuck taps his heel against the cabinet behind him frantically, not knowing what to do next. He pauses, then finishes his drink and sets the glass in the sink, giving Tzuyu a quick hug goodbye before exiting the kitchen and making a beeline towards the bathroom. 

By some miracle, it’s empty and there’s no one waiting outside to use it, so he steps inside and twists the lock on the knob. The light flickers a bit before staying on. Donghyuck leans into the mirror and checks his makeup. His eyeliner’s slightly smudged on his left eye, so he rummages around the cabinets until he finds a q-tip to fix it. 

He’s applying another layer of tinted lip balm when someone busts in through the door—he _locked_ it, what the fuck—and it’s Seungcheol, hurriedly pulling a doubled-over Jeonghan into the bathroom and patting his back gingerly when he starts to throw up in the bathtub. 

_Sorry,_ Seungcheol mouths at Donghyuck apologetically, then pulls a hair-tie out of his back pocket and uses it to tie Jeonghan’s hair back. Donghyuck pockets his lip balm and slips out of the bathroom quietly. 

He’s rounding the corner when he knocks into someone, simultaneously knocking their drink out of their hand. He steps back. It’s Jeongyeon, Tzuyu’s roommate. 

“Woah, sorry, noona,” Donghyuck apologizes. Luckily, the drink splattered onto the wall instead of her, and she shakes her head. 

“Oh no, it’s fine,” she says, picking her empty solo cup off the floor. “Hey, have you seen Nayeon by any chance?”

“No, but she might be in the living room playing drunk jenga,” he replies, and she gives him a small squeeze on the shoulder before moving on.

He watches her leave, then eyes the beer stain on the wall with a grimace. He’s about to walk back to the bathroom to grab a towel when he hears a quiet, “shit” from barely two feet ahead of him. His eyes snap up. 

Jaemin is standing next to the wall, brushing his hands over a darkened spot on his jeans and frowning down at it. Oh, fuck. The drink must’ve splashed onto him too. 

“I’m so sorry,” Donghyuck reaches out, only to draw his hands back, flustered. Jaemin looks up at him and gives him a polite smile. 

“It’s fine. It’s just a bit wet, but it’s black denim so the stain won’t be much of a problem,” he says. Donghyuck feels like dying.

“I- Are you sure? I’m sorry, it wasn’t even you that I bumped into,” he voices, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Jaemin straightens up and hooks his thumb into his belt loop. Donghyuck bites his lip. He doesn’t know what to say. “Uh, my friends are hanging out upstairs. They’re, you know,” Jaemin makes a gesture of pinching his thumb and forefinger together and bringing it up to his lips. “If you wanna join.”

Donghyuck pauses. If Jaemin’s friends were upstairs, it was possible that Jisung, their mutual friend, was too. It’d be fine if he went, right?

“Um, sure. If that’s cool with you.”

Jaemin’s smile widens and he gestures for Donghyuck to follow him up the crowded staircase. There are multiple rooms on the second floor, and Donghyuck gets distracted for a moment when he spots Taeyong making out with Wonwoo, the worker at Moonbucks who takes his coffee order every Friday.

He’s pulled out of his somewhat voyeuristic trance when he feels Jaemin grab and tug lightly on his sleeve. Donghyuck snaps back to attention, heart beating a little faster, and follows the taller boy into the room at the end of the hall. 

Jaemin releases his hold on his sleeve as they step inside of the room, causing Donghyuck to breathe out thankfully. He spots Jisung almost immediately; the junior is sat in a round chair in the corner of the room, with another junior, Chenle, curled up in his lap asleep. Donghyuck makes eye contact with Jisung and gestures to Chenle with a questioning glance. Jisung just shrugs and continues to card his fingers through the other boy’s hair.

“Here, sit,” Jaemin offers him a spot on the soft grey carpet. He sits down gingerly and observes the circle of people around him. There are three other boys and three girls, most of whom he doesn’t know the names of. One girl is inhaling from a bong as the rest of the group passes around a joint. Donghyuck feels a bit awkward; he’s never smoked weed before. 

At some point, Jaemin’s friend, Jeno, rolls another joint and passes it to Jaemin. Donghyuck watches as the latter lights the end and takes a puff, holding in the smoke for a few seconds, before exhaling through his nose and mouth. The action makes Donghyuck’s cheeks warm. Jaemin turns towards him and offers him the joint, to which he shakes his head.

“I don’t smoke.”

Jaemin takes another hit.

“Why not?” Smoke drifts from his lips.

“I don’t know how,” Donghyuck admits. “I’ve never tried it.”

“Oh. Do you want to?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I don’t really want to make a fool of myself in front of people I don’t know,” he says. Jaemin licks his lips.

“I can show you another way, if you’re comfortable with it,” he offers. Donghyuck tilts his head in question. 

He watches curiously as Jaemin takes another hit. The taller inhales, holds the smoke in his mouth, then turns around and grabs Jeno by the neck, slotting their lips together and exhaling the smoke into the other’s mouth so fast that Donghyuck almost gets whiplash. 

He feels heat trickle down his spine as he watches them part, smoke drifting between their parted lips. Jeno exhales the smoke back out with a grin.

Donghyuck bites his lip and presses his palm into the carpet so hard it starts to feel numb. 

“I can ask Yeonjung to do it for you if it makes you more comfortable,” Jaemin says. He gestures to the girl on the other side of Donghyuck. She has long, auburn hair that falls over her pale shoulders. But that’s not what he wants.

“...You.”

“Pardon?”

“I can do it with you. It’s not a problem,” he says, trying to sound less nervous than he feels. His voice betrays him by wavering slightly.

“You sure?” Jaemin asks, gaze fixed on his face. He scoots a little closer and Donghyuck swallows at the feeling of their knees touching.

“Mhm.”

“Kay, this one’s gonna burn out in a quick minute,” Jaemin says, and with that, he brings the joint to his lips and inhales deeply. 

Donghyuck’s heart hammers in his chest so severely that his whole ribcage feels like it’s shaking. He presses his hands into the carpet and balls the soft material in his fists, eyelids fluttering when Jaemin’s hand comes up to settle over his nape. His palm brushes over Donghyuck’s heated skin. Donghyuck forces himself to exhale instead of holding his breath when Jaemin leans in and aligns their mouths together, finally pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s and gently parting them open.

Donghyuck shuts his eyes as Jaemin exhales the smoke into his mouth. He inhales it slowly, feeling it go down his throat like a thick fog. It feels nice. And kind of sexy.

Jaemin pulls away with a small smile and asks, “That okay?”

Donghyuck bites his lip and grins. “Yeah. Again?” he asks (random boost of confidence).

Jaemin laughs and nods, taking another hit from the joint and handing it back to Jeno before leaning in.

This time, he uses both of his hands and cups Donghyuck’s face. His thumb brushes over his jaw, causing Donghyuck’s breath to hitch. He sighs softly before Jaemin’s lips meet his own, and the latter transfers the smoke into Donghyuck’s mouth again.

Donghyuck brings his hand up to grip at Jaemin’s shirt as he inhales deeply. He holds the smoke momentarily before exhaling softly through his nose. Jaemin’s face is less than an inch away from his, their noses brushing. Donghyuck sighs and leans forward to press their lips together for a split second before pulling back.

“Shit, sorry,” he apologizes quickly and wipes his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Jaemin lets out a breathy laugh.

“It’s okay. I liked it.”

Donghyuck stares at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Jaemin leans forward and cups his cheek gingerly. Donghyuck can feel the other’s bangs brush against his forehead; they’re that close, again.

“Okay,” he murmurs, and they lean into each other again. 

Donghyuck holds back a sigh as Jaemin takes his bottom lip between his teeth, slowly grazing along the line of it and giving him a soft nip before slotting their lips together. Donghyuck lifts his hands to grip at Jaemin’s shoulders. 

Gently, Jaemin takes his wrists and maneuvers his hands so that they’re in his hair. Donghyuck grasps at the strands as Jaemin licks into his mouth. He tastes like weed and club soda. 

Donghyuck soon finds himself being pushed back by gentle hands until he’s pressed against the side of the bed. He slides one of his hands down and fits it over the curve of Jaemin’s neck, hesitantly brushing his thumb over the boy’s exposed collarbone.

Jaemin hums into his mouth, placing his hand onto the small of Donghyuck’s back and applying light pressure. Donghyuck sighs when Jaemin gently coaxes his knees apart so that he can press closer to him. 

They continue kissing, Donghyuck’s cheeks growing unbearably warm, until a small _thud_ sounds from the corner of the room and Chenle’s scream resonates throughout the entire second floor.

“What the _fuck_ did you do, Jisung?” Donghyuck accuses the younger boy, having reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and twisted his body around to face him.

“A book fell from the shelf and landed on his head, it’s not my fucking fault he woke up,” Jisung responds sourly, despite the fact that he’s got Chenle’s head in his arms and is petting him while peppering soft kisses over his skull.

Jaemin nudges his thigh with his knee to regain his attention. Donghyuck turns back around and is met with a languid kiss, followed by a soft peck, and Jaemin asks him for his number.

-

“Text me?” Jaemin asks Donghyuck as he helps the latter step out of his car. Donghyuck straightens himself out before grabbing Jaemin’s hands and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Yeah.”

“Sweet,” Jaemin gives him a soft peck on his cheek, then cups his face and kisses him on the mouth once more. He pulls away after a moment and gestures for Donghyuck to walk up the front steps of his house. Donghyuck smiles and makes his way to his front door, giving Jaemin one final wave before unlocking it and stepping inside.

 

To: _Jaemin_

_See you at school on Monday :-) xx  
-Donghyuck_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this between the hours of 2 a.m. and 4:30 a.m. this morning and spent all day editing it and it’s still a piece of shit (jk)  
> comments and kudos are very appreciated, i really like receiving your feedback and support. you can find me on tumblr @bisexualnana (pls feel free to give me a follow or slide into my dms! i love interacting and making new friends <3)


End file.
